Libelous Love
by Cherry Phantomlinson
Summary: Le había quitado todo lo que tenia, le había destruido el autoestima y le había roto el corazón y aun así le seguía amando con todos los pedazos de su destrozado corazón, con cada uno de ellos incluso con las pequeñas astillas que se habían desprendido de él... y eso, eso de amarlo tanto lo haría cometer idioteces, lo haría sufrir y quien sabe tal vez hasta perder la vida.
1. Prologo

Titulo: Libelous Love

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Genero: Drama, romance, tragedia

Summary: Sin summary por el momento.

* * *

Prologo.

Hizo presión con aquel brillo plateado y sintió como su fina piel se separaba, una lagrima salada rodó por su mejilla y otra lagrima roja se escurrió por su muñeca impactando contra el suelo, dejando una pequeña posa carmín. No lloraba de dolor, o no al menos por el dolor de aquel corte en su muñeca, aquel que se perdía entre otros tanto que tenia esparcidos por el brazo. No, el dolor que lo hacia llorar era de otro tipo, algo sentimental, algo que lo había hundido en tal manera como para que retomara la practica de cortase, hace mucho que no lo hacía y es que no estaba bien ¿cierto? ...pero después de lo pasado le había sido imposible no dejarse llevar por aquello, era según él la única forma de hacer que su dolor fuera menos fuerte.

Estaba sentado en el suelo de su sala con la espalda apoyada en el ventanal, no había necesidad de esconderse en el baño, porque hace tiempo que no vivía con su madre, y hace tres semanas que vivía solo en todo el amplio significado de la palabra, solo por completo, sin amigos ni parientes ni nadie. No es que no tuviera amigos, pero desde que se había mudado a su nuevo departamento (en un acto de cobardía, según algunos y de victimisarse según otros) que no se había juntado con nadie. Sus amigos por mas que le rogaron no obtuvieron su nueva dirección y no fue distinto con su madre. Él no quería saber nada de nadie y por eso no dejaba que nadie se fuera a meter a su nueva casa, no quería que alguien más se aprovechara de él, que se burlara de él, que lo lastimara como lo habían lastimado, que le quitaran todo como se lo habían quitado y que le hicieran sentirse tan infeliz y desafortunado como lo estaba ahora, porque aunque fuese difícil de creer Louis William Tomlinson se sentía así, aun con todo: su fama, su dinero, su hermosa novia o no espera, no tenia novia desde hace 8 meses (fecha en lo que todo había comenzado) mas no vamos a negar todas las chicas que gustaban de él, pero es que la fama, el dinero y las chicas no son todo en la vida y mucho menos para Louis que lo había perdido todo, bueno tal vez tenia una nueva fama, pero no era una muy buena y si bien aun tenia su dinero no le importaba y las chicas, las chicas eran lindas, pero no era lo que él quería, todo eso no le valía de nada, todo eso no le importaba, no después de lo que había pasado, de como lo habían tratado, como lo habían llamado...no todo eso había sido horrible...su vida se había desmoronado en un instante y su corazón...oh! su corazón, cursi órgano lastimero, esa bomba de sangre se había roto en mil pedazos, se los habían roto en mil pedazos.

Un sollozo escapo de sus finos labios, muchas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos azules y muchas mas fluyeron de su muñeca, la habitación se llenó de sollozos y de plops, plop, plop, plop...sonaron una tras otras las gotas de sangre al chocar en el suelo, plop plop plop , el triste sonido de rojo consuelo del antiguo miembro de One Direction.


	2. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Descargo de responsabilidad: obviamente ningún personaje me pertenece, osea, estamos hablando de gente real, no me pueden pertenecer pero la trama es mía y no sé presta para plagio, ni para nada.

Genero: No lo sé

* * *

Capitulo Uno.

Escuchó sonar su celular y se levanto del suelo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sólo estaba consciente que era el suficiente como para que su muñeca dejase de sangrar. Tomo el teléfono en su mano y vio quien le llamaba, era Liam. No contesto, simplemente dejo que el aparto siguiera sonando y fue en busca de algo para limpiar el suelo.

El celular sonó varias veces más, pero él siguió ignorándolo, no quería hablar con su amigo, se sentía avergonzado y no es que el castaño supiera que era lo que había hecho, ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía, pero era en esos momentos (en los que se cortaba) cuando se sentía más vulnerable, cuando estaba débil y no le gustaba que nadie le viera así, nadie por eso no contesto.

¿Cuándo había dado su vida aquel giro? De tenerlo todo, de estar tan bien, con grandes amigos, con gente que le apreciaba tanto como lo hacían su fans a estar solo en su departamento, sin nada mejor que insultarse constantemente y dañarse físicamente. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, todo se remontaba a tres semanas atrás, hace tres semanas había experimentado un giro de 360 grados aun más fuerte que el de volverse famoso al ser parte de One Direction y se lo debía a él, al único del que nunca se espero algo así y creo que ya saben de quien se trata, pero aun no diremos su nombre, no hasta que sea necesario.

Louis se dejo caer en un sofá de su sala y miro el techo, se sentía tan vacio, tan sin propósito y sin querer, sin poder evitarlo dejo que su mente vagara hasta aquel fatídico día, permitiéndonos saber que había pasado, que lo había llevado hasta donde ahora estaba.

Flash Back

_Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol ya iluminaba todo con su brillante resplandor e indicaba que pronto tendría que levantarse. Se removió con pereza en la cama y busco aquella persona con quien había dormido, ya era costumbre la de despertar junto a su calor y que su aroma le inundara las fosas nasales, dese que habían decidido comenzar una relación más allá de la amistad que tenían y aunque aun era secreta para el resto del mundo que no fueran sus amigos y familias, era feliz estando con él aun con algunos problemas que habían surgid, porque lo importante era estar junto a quien más amaba, aquellas complicaciones se podían superar, pero no había nadie más con él. Eso hizo que perdiera toda somnolencia y abriera sus ojos con rapidez, miro junto a él, pero como era de esperarse no había nadie, busco por la habitación, pero ni rastro de su "novio"_

_Se levanto y decidió ir a buscarlo por la casa, comenzó a llamarlo, pero nada. Nadie le contestaba, no había nota alguna que indicara donde podría estar, se comenzaba a desesperar y entonces escucho que tocaban la puerta. Fue a abrir –tiempo después desearía nunca haberlo hecho- y se encontró con…_


	3. Chapter 2

Titulo: Libelous Love

Advertencias: Slash

Fandom: One Direction

Genero: Drama, romance, tragedia

Summary: Sin summary por el momento.

* * *

_Se levanto y decidió ir a buscarlo por la casa, comenzó a llamarlo, pero nada. Nadie le contestaba, no había nota alguna que indicara donde podría estar, se comenzaba a desesperar y entonces escucho que tocaban la puerta. Fue a abrir –tiempo después desearía nunca haberlo hecho- y se encontró con…¿La policía? ¿Qué hacían tres miembros de la policía londinense en su apartamento a esa hora de la mañana?_

_—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?— Preguntó de manera cortes._

_—¿Usted es Louis Tomlinson?— Preguntó a su vez uno de los uniformados._

_—Si, ¿por qué pregunta?— A Louis no le traía buen espina todo esto ¿Y si le decían que algo malo le había pasado a su novio? Moriría si eso era así._

_—Queda arrestado por acoso sexual y presunta violación. Por favor acompáñenos.— Dijo el mismo oficial que le había preguntado antes quien era y los otros dos se movieron y lo tomaron de ambos brazos.  
_

_—¡¿Qué? ¿De que están hablado?! ¡Yo nunca he hecho nada de eso!— Exclamó alarmado y se soltó de los hombres que lo tenían sujeto._

_—Le aconsejo que no se resista y nos acompañe por la buenas.— Dijo uno de los hombres._

_—No iré, no sino me explican que esta pasando.—Louis ingreso más a su departamento. Los oficiales hicieron lo mismo._

_—Se le explicara todo en el cuartel, ahora haga el favor de venir con nosotros.— El hombre que le habló lo hizo con tono amable, pero aun así a Louis no le agradaba nada._

_—Pero yo no he hecho nada, no pueden arrestarme por algo que no hice.—Explicaba Louis. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su novio estuviera ahí con él.  
_

_—Eso se lo explicara al inspector.— Dijo el primero que le había hablado y los otros dos volvieron a sujetarle, aunque esta vez fue mas fuerte y no pudo soltarse._

_—¿Al menos puedo ponerme ropa?—Dijo Louis como único recurso para retrasar el inevitable hecho de que tendría que acompañar a eso hombres._

_Los oficiales lo miraron. El chico chico iba vestido con un pantalón de pijama corto y una polera sin mangas, por supuesto estaba descalzo._

_—Cinco minutos y no intente nada extraño.— Dijo el que al parecer estaba a cargo. Louis le agradeció y fue rápidamente a su cuarto a ponerse ropa. _

_¿Cómo había caído en esa situación?_

_10 minutos después, se encontraba en el asiento trasero de una patrulla policial con un oficial a cada lado. Había intentado hacer preguntas, pero le había respondido con la típica frase de "Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra." Lo que no era otra cosa mas que una indirecta para decirte "Cállate de una vez."_

_Se sentía realmente incomodo y asustado, no sabía porque le estaba pasando eso ni mucho menos sabia quien había hecho la acusación. El jamas dañaría a alguien de esa forma, era horrible que te hicieran algo así y no se lo deseaba a nadie, pero no había mucho que hacer, tendría que llegar a la comisaria y entonces se le explicaría todo y con suerte podría salir bien parado de eso. Ojala esto no llegase a la prensa, pues tendría problemas, muchos problemas, porque a quien vamos a engañar el hecho de que un famoso fuese acusado de tan grave delito era algo que los periodistas aprovecharían sin lugar a dudas y eso traería problemas a la banda, pues ensuciaría su imagen. Ojala Liam estuviera ahí con él, "Daddy Direction" siempre sabía como arreglar las cosas._

_Llegaron a la comisaria y le hicieron bajar del coche. Todo el camino hacia el inspector a cargo del "caso" lo hizo con dos hombres a sus costados, era como ir con guardaespaldas, sólo que ellos no lo estaban protegiendo, lo estaban llevando como cordero al matadero._

___—Señor, el acusado.__—Dijo uno de los policías una vez entraron en la oficina del inspector._

_______—Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse.__—El hombre levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, era un hombre mayor, pelo canoso, cansados ojos marrones y un poblado bigote._

___________—Si señor.__— Pronunciaron ambos hombres y salieron de la habitación. Louis se quedo de pie mirando al hombre frente a él._

_______________—Toma asiento.__— Le ordenó y él si decir nada obedeció._

___________________—¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?__—Preguntó el inspector._

_______________________—Al parecer se me acusa de un delito de carácter sexual.__—Dijo el joven con la voz algo ahogada. Ese hombre lo intimidaba._

___________________________—Así es. Se te acusa de acoso sexual y de presunta violación de Harry Styles.__— Apenas el hombre pronunció esas palabras Louis sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, ¿Él había violado a Harry? ¿Al mismo Harry que era su novio? Eso no tenia sentido, no tenia ningún sentido._

_______________________________—¿Quien...quien hizo esa acusación?__—Preguntó apenas._

___________________________________—La misa victima, el Señor Styles.__— Ok si la noticia anterior le había afectado eso lo mató. Su novio lo había denunciado, ¿que clase de extraño mundo o dimensión paralela era esa? Eso no podía estarle pasando, no a él. Era demasiado irreal, demasiado extraño, demasiado...demasiado doloroso._


End file.
